Mr Bubbles!
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Zack was bored. And what happens when puppies get bored? They run a muck! So what does he do? He fills Angeal’s bathroom with bubbles! If only Angeal knew there was more to it then just the prank. Warning: Yaoi GuyxGuy ZackxAngeal !LEMON! No like no read!


A//N Just something that popped into my head when I finished typing Surprise sex is NOT rape. I'm planning on doing one of these for every good yaoi couple... So keep an eye out for em!

I don't own FF7!

Summary: Zack was bored. And what happens when puppies get bored? They run a muck! So what does he do? He fills Angeal's bathroom with bubbles! If only he knew it would lead to severe punishment...

_Warnings: _potty mouthing, extreme humor, cuteness and Graphic Yaoi!

---

Zack was bored, oh he was bored! And what did he do when he was bored? He played pranks! Last time Zack got this bored he set his sights on Sephiroth. The poor General hadn't known what hit him when his computer suddenly exploded with fireworks when he tried to boot it up. Zack had been hiding in the air vents and filmed it with his phone. Of course his laughter had given him away and Sephiroth had grabbed him through the ceiling and dragged him by his ankle and dangled him over his balcony, all the way up on the 49th floor... Luckily Angeal had walked in just in time to catch his leg when Sephiroth let him go. Of course he was lectured by his mentor turned lover and had decided to get him back for the hour of brainwashing.

That made a light bulb ping above his head as he rubbed his hands together and snickered. Kunsel, who was siting on the opposite side of the table glanced up at him, then stood and left none to casually. With a mad cackle Zack skipped down the hall to the elavators and made his way to the supermarket, where he spent half this weeks pay on the items in play for his revenge.

---

Angeal sighed as he made his way down the hall to his quarters. It had been a long day, and he was tired, he needed a good hot cup of Coffee, then a nice long shower to loosen his stiff muscles. He reached his door and patted his pocket for his ID, he found it in his back pocket and slid it through the pad. The door hissed open and he made his way into his high standard living quarters. He was a First Class SOLDIER, he got the best of everything! And right now, he was glad for that because he got the best coffee in Midgar and as much hot water as he wanted mwuahaha! He pulled his PHS from his pocket and dropped it on the bench, then moved over to his lounge suit and let himself drop onto his leather bound sofa. He lay there for a moment, then huffed as he heaved himself into a sitting position. He bent over and untied his combat boots, slipping them off and leaving them beside the sofa with the socks. He reached up and slid the straps of his harness off his shoulders and un-clipped his shoulder paldrons, dropping them on the floor with a thud, then rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands with a deep sigh.

He was swamped...

An odd fluffing noise reached his enhanced ears and he turned his face in his hands to face the direction of the odd sound. He frowned when he was met with the closed door of his bathroom. He blinked when he searched his memory for a moment, sure he had left it open with the light on this morning after his morning shower. He dropped his hands from his face and stood, moving around the coffee table next to his sofa he slowly approached the door to his bathroom, the odd fluffing sound getting louder as he moved closer. He blinked again when something akin to a snicker reached his ears and he frowned again when he heard something that sounded like rubber slipping on marble, then a hard thud and curse. His mind clicked when he heard the curse and shook his head.

"Zackary." He sighed exasperatedly as he run a hand through his dark hair, moving towards the door he griped the handle ready to turn it but paused when something wet slid between his toes. He frowned and looked down, only to see water and thick white foam. His brow twitched when he realized Zack must have had a bubble bath or something and over filled the tub. With another sigh he turned the handle, what happened next was nothing but comical. The second the door was pulled open he was submerged in a white abyse. For a moment he just stood there with his eyes closed and his lips drawn into a thin line, his hand still gripping the handle, only after a moment it snapped off the door with the force he was using to contain his irritation. He was glad he had wanted a tiled apartment and not a carpeted one...

He growled low in his throat, opening his eyes when he heard rubber shuffling on wet tiles again, this time accompanied with a yelp and something going smack. He was rather curious as to what the sounds were, because the room had gone oddly silent, as if the pup was trying not to be found in amongst the white chaos. He raised a hand and tested the white trap, waving his hand in front of himself he found it didn't move anything. "Zackary Fair..." he growled as he stepped further into the fray in search of his lover. He moved his arms and legs amongst the bubbles, feeling around since he couldn't see anything but white. When he reached the sink he knew he was half way in and smirked when he saw something a tad darker then the endless white. He snapped his hand in it's direction and was pleased by the yelp that followed when he grabbed a handful of fabric. He pulled it forward, grunting at the effort as it tried to get away, the sound of rubber slipping uselessly against tiles echoing around the room. He sighed and yanked harder, earning a loud yelp and a particularly long slipping sound, then found himself on his back with a familiar weight on his chest. He brushed the dark spikes from under his nose away and glared down at the man in his arms, who was now blinking innocently at him.

"Your back early Angeal...why is that?" Angeal just tightened his grip on the boys waist.

"What's the matter Zackary, didn't think I'd catch you in the act?" Zack smiled sheepishly, then blinked...then sneezed. Angeal sighed and lifted them both up, ready to drag the boy out of the bathroom. However he wasn't expecting his foot to slide out from under him with a rubbery screech. He yelped when he slipped and landed on his ass, Zack coming down on top of him in the process. Now he knew what that sound from before was. Zack had finished his prank a while ago, he just couldn't escape because of the slippery floor...

Now he was stuck as well...

He was _not _going to call for help...

Zack wiggled out of his grasp and tried to get away, but Angeal reached out and grabbed the teen by the scruff of his shirt.

"Your not going anywhere young man, your cleaning this mess up as soon as we get out!" Zack whimpered.

"Awe come on 'geal, lighten up a little!" Angeal sighed, then ran a hand through his now fluffed up hair.

"You will be punished for this Zackary." The teen's head dropped at that.

"Awe man...But hey, it is kinda funny...I mean, we can't even stand up without sliding around like penguins on ice! Hey, there's an idea..." with that Zack flopped onto his belly, then kicked off along the floor, laughing and whooping as he slid along the ground like one of the black and white birds he had mentioned. Angeal blinked, then shook his head.

"You seriously worry me sometimes pup..." His answer was a foot to his ass and he was promptly sent sliding at a frightening speed along the tiles, he reached out to grab something to stop himself but grabbed nothing but bubbles. He yelped when he collided with the bathtub. "Damn it Zackary!" he shouted but yelped again when his legs were knocked out from under him by Zack as he slid under him. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly when he heard the teen smack into something. "Serves you right." His answer to that was a heavy body falling on top of him again, only this time it seemed to be intentional. He figured as much when soft lips brushed against his.

"Your not seriously mad at me are you Angeal?" The First class was about to say 'hell yes he was mad' but the words died in his throat when those soft lips returned, only this time against his neck. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around Zack's waist.

"Your spoilt, you know that?" He felt the lips smile against his neck and responded when the lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss.

"You love me for it." Snickered the ravenette as he ran a bare hand up Angeal's chest, stopping to rest it against his shoulder as he captured Angeal's lips again. He smirked into the kiss when he felt Angeal's hands grip his hips, he parted his lips and allowed the probing tongue to pass into his mouth, his own instantly battling it for dominance. He groaned into the kiss and shifted so he was straddling Angeal's hips, not breaking the kiss as he slipped a hand under the older mans shirt and eagerly explored the tanned flesh underneath. He brought his hand back out from under the shirt and gripped the bottom, quickly lifting it over his mentors head, only breaking the kiss for a second before he crushed them together again. He slipped his tongue past Angeal's lips before the man even had a chance to catch his breath. He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, soon finding it's rival he initiated combat mode (XD) and fought for dominance. The sad thing was, he didn't hesitate to jump his mentor in any situation, it sometimes shocked Angeal, but the fact that he could do that, but never win a tongue battle was just sad.

Angeal smirked into the kiss as he defeated his adversary, snaking his own hands into the teens shirt, running his fingers over the toned muscles of his back, then stomach. He pulled the smaller body closer to his, hissing when narrow hips ground suggestively into his own. He growled and broke the heated kiss, opting to kiss a trail down the other SOLDIER's neck to his collar bone, where he bit down lightly causing the other male to moan loudly. It was a good thing Angeal's place was sound proof, or half of the building would hear Zack's screaming.

Zack was a screamer, simple as that...

He nibbled on the flesh for another moment, then shifted his hands to unstrap the shoulder guards of Zack's uniform. He tossed them aside, hearing them clatter noisily against the tiles. He lifted the shirt from Zack's torso and let that join the armor, wrapping his arms around his bare waist and pulling them against each other. Zack moaned and lifted his hands to rest against Angeal's shoulders as he ground his hips into Angeal's, earning a groan from the older man. He chuckled to himself and ducked down to nip the mans ear, then proceeded down to his chest, running his tongue along the heated flesh. He nipped his way down to his mentors navel, dipping his tongue into the warm flesh, then continued down to the waist line of the mans trousers. With a bit of effort he managed to unbutton the clasp with his teeth as he gripped Angeal's hips. He caught the zipper in his teeth and dragged it down, using his hands he slid the clothing down to the mans knees. With the curve of a feline Zack crawled back up to the older mans chest lapped his tongue against one of his nipples. He sucked the soft flesh into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue, bitting lightly as he brushed his hands down his teachers thighs, intentionally avoiding the hardened form of his mentors desires. He released the nipple from his lips and instantly slipped over to the other, giving it the same treatment with his mouth.

Angeal sighed as his other nipple was taken into Zack's his mouth and raised a hand to thread through the raven spikes. He leaned back against the bathtub with his legs stretched out in front of him and Zack straddling his hips. He gasped when the teen bit down a little too hard and pulled his head gently back by his spikes. He crashed his lips hungrily against Zack's, mildly annoyed that he got a few bubbles with the kiss. They had to get out of the bathroom for this, he wasn't going to fuck his student senseless buried in bubbles! Zack however seemed to have a different idea and broke the kiss, slipping back down the mans body until his lips brushed over his 'v' line.

Zack kissed a path along the shallow line then pulled back to press a kiss on the tip of his mentors throbbing member. Before Angeal had time to know what was coming next he felt himself be taken completely into the hot mouth of his student. He threaded his hand back into the spikes, this time gripping firmly as he felt a hot tongue run along the underside of his shaft. He moaned softly when he felt the muscles in Zack's throat flex, sending a jolt of pleasure through his spine as the teen bobbed his head slowly. He parted his thighs slightly to allow Zack more room and focused on keeping his breathing under control as his pace quickened.

Zack ran his tongue along the underside of Angeal's cock again, loving the moans he received for his handiwork. He hummed around the flesh in his mouth and tightened his lips around the base, giving more pleasure as he picked up his pace. He could feel Angeal slowly tensing in his mouth and knew he was close to release, the hand in his hair tightened it's grip to the point of light pain but he ignored it as he used his hands to hold down Angeal's hips as they tried to thrust into his mouth. He was so focused on what he was doing he almost didn't catch the sudden tensing in his mouth, then the loud moan that his mentor emitted as he released. Zack eagerly swallowed the warm liquid and sucked until the man was spent. With a smirk he let the softening cock fall from his lips and crawled back up to capture Angeal's lips in a slow passionate kiss. He almost yelped when he felt strong hands grip his trousers and yank them down his legs, he was expecting the fabric to rip at the force that was being used to get them off. He blinked when he felt Angeal's newly hardened member brush the under side of his thigh and down right gasped when he was yanked back into the mans lap and the hardened length was pressed against his entrance. Without proper preparation it would hurt, but Zack had had enough of it to quickly adjust to the impressive length of his mentor. He rested his arms around Angeal's neck as he kissed his swollen lips again, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist. He shifted his legs to rest either side of Angeal's hips and inhaled before slowly lowering himself onto Angeal's stiff cock. He winced as pain shot through his body, but was glad he had coated the length well with his saliva, otherwise it would have hurt a helluva lot more.

Angeal found his decent to slow and gripped the teens hips, then promptly pulled the pup down so he was fully sheathed. He winced at the pained cry that echoed through the bathroom and apologised by pressing a gentle kiss to the pups forehead as the teen clenched his eyes shut against the pain. He rubbed Zack's hips slowly as the younger male adjusted, soon enough he felt the tension loosen around his shaft and brushed his lips against Zack's collar bone. "Better?" he whispered into the teens ear. Zack nodded as he slowly lifted himself from Angeal until he was almost empty, then slid back down, wincing as a small throb of pain brushed through his body. He lifted himself again, this time with the help of Angeal, then let himself slide back down, this time there was no pain as he raised himself again, letting himself descend onto Angeal once more, this time moaning softly when pleasure rippled through his stomach. Angeal gripped his hips tighter as he lifted Zack, bringing his own hips up in a thrust as he brought the teen back down.

Zack moaned rather loudly at the increased force and lifted himself, then slide down slightly faster. Angeal continued to thrust up into his student as the teen rocked against him, listening to the SOLDIER's moans as he quickened his pace. Angeal leaned Zack back slightly, still thrusting up into him as he lowered his lips to lavish his tanned chest with nips and kisses. Zack rested one arm around Angeals' shoulders and lifted the other to thread his fingers into the dark locks of his mentors hair, tilting his head back as another moan escaped his parted lips. He gasped when Angeal pulled his hips down harder onto his cock, causing him to slip in deeper and hit his prostate. Angeal smirked against the mans chest and repeated the action, this time thrusting up when he pulled down on his hips, hitting Zack's sweet spot twice as hard as the first time, earning a muffled scream from the younger male. It would seem the teen bit into his own arm to muffle his voice.

He was learning...

With another firm thrust he brought his hips down again, all but pounding into his student as he doubled his pace. By now Zack was openly screaming in exctasy, not bothering to hide the sounds as he was pounded into by his teacher and lover.

Angeal moaned against Zack's chest, feeling his second release approaching as he thrust into Zack's hot entrance. Not being to keen on coming first he released one of Zack's hips and grasped the teens own erection in his hand, working it in time with his thrusts. Zack screamed his name as he came all over their stomachs and Angeal's hand, still being thrust into to prolong his orgasm. The tightening of his inner walls was all it took to send Angeal over the edge as he moaned his lovers name, spilling his seed deep inside Zack.

The pup collapsed against Angeal's shoulders as he panted, trying to regain his breath as his body twitched from the power of his climax. Angeal sighed contentedly as he lifted the spent teen from his soft member and rested the younger male in his arms with his head against his chest. When Zack finally caught his breath he mumbled something against his mentors neck. Angeal blinked and looked down at the teen. "What was that?" Zack snickered.

"Does this mean I get out of cleaning the bubbles?" Angeal paused, then looked around the room. By now half of the mess was gone and their upper bodies were protruding from the white ocean. He sighed and leaned his head back against the tub, enjoying the warmth from his pups body against his own.

"I guess so..." he felt Zack snicker against his neck.

"I knew I would." Angeal smirked.

"Keep it up and I might change my mind." Zack pouted as he pressed a kiss to his lovers jaw line.

"The bubbles will pop eventually, the only mess will be any left over water...And our clothes...and the bottles..." Angeal blinked.

"Bottles?" Zack snickered.

"How else do you think I got all these bubbles?" Angeal chuckled, then an idea hit him as a rare side of Angeal clawed it's way to the surface. He nudged the teen to look up at him and wiggled his brows.

"You think you could repeat this? But to take up Sephiroth's whole apartment?" Zack's face turned thoughtful, then it lit up into a grin that would have the Cheshire cat running for the hills.

"Of course, but we'll need more Mr Bubbles bubble bath. Alot more..." They both shared an evil grin, then the apartment filled with evil laughter.

---

Somewhere in the Shin-Ra building Sephiroth shuddered violently in his chair. "What in Shiva's name was that?" he mumbled to himself, then shrugged and returned to his paperwork.

A//N DONE! I loved the bubble idea, I thought it was ace! It also seemed like something Zack would do don't you agree? Anyway review please!


End file.
